Steadfast and Valiant
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: The moments in which friendship turned to love in the lives of the Steadfast and the Valiant.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The moments in which friendship turned to love in the lives of the Steadfast and the Valiant.

A/N: This story is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. So here is Lucy and Tarrin's story...parts of it at least. Enjoy!

**Steadfast and Valiant**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

15 Fairdawn 1010

Tarrin fidgeted with his tunic then gave up with a sigh. If Raisa weren't training in King Lune's court, he'd consider asking her help. He did miss her, chatterbox though she was. By the Lion, with his nerves one would think he was preparing to propose. Even in the privacy of his bedchamber, Tarrin felt himself blush scarlet. He picked up the gift he had spent the last three months perfecting and then glanced in the mirror one last time. At least, the flush was fading already.

Striding into the hall, Tarrin could only hope he would be able to find her before the celebration started in earnest. He didn't much fancy having to press through all those princes and dukes who had descended on the Cair this year. Apparently, Narnia's allies had translated the occasion of Queen Lucy's 18th birthday as an opportune moment to start seeking the Valiant's hand in earnest. Or so the Kings had been grumbling for the last fortnight. Tarrin also didn't want anyone to think his gift was meant to be some sort of expression of an intent to court her. Especially the Kings.

He dodged through the servants finishing the last minute details and the ladies-in-waiting supervising them on Queen Susan's behalf. Tarrin finally emerged onto one of the smaller balconies overlooking the Eastern Sea. Queen Lucy's long brown hair hung down her back and shone an almost honey color in the morning sun. Her silver crown sparkled and the rich red of her gown completed the picture. Tarrin caught himself staring and quickly brushed a hand through his hair, trying to make it lay neatly. After all, a knight shouldn't present himself to his queen in an unkempt state if it could be helped.

"Tarrin?"

His ears started burning as Tarrin jumped. He quickly offered a short bow. "My Majesty. I mean, Your Queen. I mean, My Majesty Queen…" _By the Lion, how did I manage that one?_ Tarrin cleared his throat and studied the marble floor, fervently hoping that the floor might swallow him up as he heard Queen Lucy's tinkling laugh. "Forgive me, Queen Lucy, I fear my tongue defies me yet again."

The light touch of her hand on his sleeve made him look at her. Mirth danced in her blue eyes and an easy smile graced her pink lips. Queen Lucy smiled again. "I'm so glad you found me, Tarrin. Don't you know it's a great honor to be the first to make someone laugh on her birthday?"

Tarrin found himself smiling back at her. "Then I am most honored, Your Majesty." He looked down at the small package in his hand then started slightly. "Oh. I almost forgot- I mean, I hope you will forgive my intrusion, Your Majesty, but I wanted to give you this." He thrust the package into her hands, trying not to feel too foolish, and added belatedly, "For your birthday, I mean. It's a gift for your birthday."

Sometimes he wondered why Aslan even let him have a voice.

"Oh. Thank you, Tarrin." He clasped his hands behind his back as Queen Lucy opened the box. The tension was so unbearable that Tarrin was half-tempted to tug on the neck of his tunic again. Queen Lucy didn't seem to feel it though as a wide smile split her face as she drew out the delicately fashioned silver replica of the broken Stone Table with a golden Aslan standing on it. "Oh Tarrin! Where did you get this?"

"I made it. Well, that is, I made the design for it before taking it to Gark. See, I was trying to replicate how you described the scene when you were telling Maisee and the twins about the way you first came to Narnia. But Gark stated the piece would be too big if we did the full hill and the pillars. I wanted, well, that is I had hoped you would like to keep this with you when you are traveling upon the sea. A bit of home. Although, Aslan is always with us, of course. But, you know that." What was he saying? He didn't know but he also couldn't seem to stop. He looked away, still nervously babbling, "I didn't mean to imply that you wouldn't know that Aslan is with us, I mean, you…Your Majesty. I just meant that-"

"Tarrin! I love it. Thank you!" She placed her hand on his shoulder and Tarrin turned to look at her. That was a mistake. Queen Lucy's kiss, which had no doubt been intended for his cheek, landed on his lips instead.

Tarrin froze. He was kissing Queen Lucy. Or Queen Lucy was kissing him. He didn't quite know what to do but he was quite certain that he shouldn't have leaned into the kiss.

Queen Lucy jumped back, her eyes wide and her mouth forming a perfect 'o' of surprise. Tarrin's ears were burning. Clearing his throat, he bowed. "I- I'm glad the gift pleased you, Your Queen. Queen Lucy!" She startled and Tarrin flushed even more as he realized he had shouted. He bowed again, wishing he could just jump in the sea. "Sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice. I should….I should go." He stepped back and stumbled as his heel knocked against someone else's foot.

Oh no. Tarrin righted himself then turned. His embarrassment grew as he met the stunned gazes of Queen Susan and King Edmund. He offered another bow. "Pardon, Majesties. I, uh, I didn't see, that is, I didn't realize you were there. I have to go. My parents are expecting me to do…something that isn't here." He bowed again, ears burning, then he finally managed to leave the room without causing himself or Queen Lucy any more humiliation. Tarrin leaned against the door and sighed. At least now that he had offered birthday felicitations to Queen Lucy, he could- Tarrin groaned then opened the door and stated in a rush, "Manyblessingstoyouonyourbirthday,QueenLucy."

He shut the door again before any of the royals could respond. Tarrin hung his head. Why could he never keep his wits around the youngest queen? A cold nose nudging his hand made him jump. One of King Edmund's Wolves was looking up at him with wide yellow eyes. "Are you trying to mate with Queen Lucy, Tarrin?"

Tarrin's jaw dropped then he stuttered, "N-No! You're not supposed to ask questions like that, Remus!" He hurried off before the Wolf could respond but he wasn't quite out of earshot when he heard Remus ask someone, probably his brother, "Why can't humans tell when they're trying to pick a mate?"

"I don't know. Let's ask Alpha once he stops barking."

Tarrin walked faster. He also refused to think about that accidental kiss. More than once. Or twice.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Poor Tarrin, but he's so adorable, right? :D Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one! **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The moments in which friendship turned to love in the lives of the Steadfast and the Valiant.

A/N: This story is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. So here is Lucy and Tarrin's story...parts of it at least. Enjoy!

**Steadfast and Valiant**

_**Part Two**_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

16 Fairdawn 1010

"Mr. Tumnus!"

Lucy smiled as she waved at the Faun. He bowed courteously. "My dear Queen Lucy, how are you?" His expression turned concerned as he added in a more worried tone, "Should you be running so soon after breaking your leg?"

She took his proffered arm with a laugh. "My leg is fine." She glanced around then lowered her tone conspiratorially, "But I would be most grateful if you didn't tell Susan or the healers that I was being less than sedate."

The Faun shook his head, a fond smile spreading across his friendly face. "I shan't volunteer it, my dear Lucy."

They chattered about everything and nothing as they walked into the gardens. But after she stumbled slightly, Mr. Tumnus insisted that they sit on one of the marble benches lining the path. He looked quite concerned. "Oh dear, perhaps I should not have let you walk this far. Your leg must be paining you terribly. Oh dear. I know! I shall fetch the healers and tell them to bring a litter for you. Yes, that's just what I'll do!"

Lucy grasped his hand before he could leap up and dash off in his misplaced concern. "Oh, Mr. Tumnus, no!" She laughed and tugged on his hand. "Do sit down, you silly thing! I'm fine, I promise."

Mr. Tumnus sat but fiddled with his blue scarf. "Well, I suppose if you are quite certain that you are not in pain."

"I'm certain. Susan already made me rest for most of the day and I'm not even allowed to sit at court tomorrow." Lucy placed her hand on top of his, smiling. "Now, you simply must tell me how Harmonia is getting along."

She giggled as the Faun blushed at the mention of the sweet Apple Dryad he had begun courting in earnest last year. "H-Harmonia is very well. Very well, indeed. Thank you."

"And the wedding is…?"

Mr. Tumnus' eyes widened. "I have not yet asked her! It would be most unwise to set a date before I even ask for her hand."

Lucy giggled. "I'm so glad you agree. I fear several of the poppinjays who've invaded our fair Cair Paravel could use your tutelage, Mr. Tumnus. Two of them approached me with a recommendation for the best wedding date and they hadn't even been officially introduced to me." She paused then looked sideways at him, willing herself not to blush as she asked, "Have you seen Tarrin today?"

"Tarrin, Your Majesty?" Mr. Tumnus nodded and Lucy thought it was a rather reluctant one. "As I told your royal brother, the High King, I believe I saw Sir Delos leave the Cair just before noon with one of the patrols."

"Oh." Lucy's eyes narrowed as she twisted to face the Faun directly. "Why did my brother want to know where Tarrin was, Mr. Tumnus?"

Mr. Tumnus' fingers tangled in the fringe of his scarf. "W-why? I don't know exactly. King Edmund said the High King was going through growing pains."

"Oh, I just bet!"

"Your Majesty?"

Lucy pushed to her feet. "Forgive me for rushing off, Mr. Tumnus, but it seems I simply must have a word with my brothers."

She stormed off, leaving a bewildered Faun in her wake. A quick check proved that Edmund's Wolves were racing around the largest training yard, which could only mean that Edmund had sent them off. Lucy marched into the Army's Hall of Remembrance. Bast and Babur, Peter's twin Tiger guards were sitting on either side of the door leading to one of the smaller meeting rooms. Their green eyes lit with surprise at her approach but Lucy breezed by them to shove open the door. The only other person in the room besides her brothers was Oreius.

Peter straightened from where he had been leaning over one of many maps spread across the table. "Lucy? Is something wrong?"

"Yes!" Lucy marched over to him and poked her finger into his chest. "How dare you treat Tarrin that way?"

"T-Tarrin?" Peter shot a look at Edmund then glanced back down at her. "I haven't seen Tarrin since training this morn."

"But you still caused him to feel like he had to leave Cair Paravel, didn't you?"

"No. Edmund did that. I would have made sure Tarrin felt like he had to leave Narnia." Peter's eyes widened and he clamped his mouth shut but it was late.

Lucy's mouth dropped open and then she whirled on Edmund. "How could you? It's Tarrin!"

"Lucy, I- Are you terribly fond of him?" Peter asked hesitatingly.

"Fond of him?" she shook her head. "You are both behaving like ninnies! Tarrin is our friend! And, for your information, I don't like Tarrin anymore than I like you or Mr. Tumnus! You are both going to apologize to Tarrin when he returns for behaving like such abhominable excuses for friends."

"But he kissed you!"

"Peter," Edmund hissed in warning.

Lucy crossed her arms and frowned at them. "Actually, I kissed him." The flabbergasted look that appeared on Peter's face was almost enough to distract her but then she felt the flush of embarrassment take over as she imagined how her brothers had acted or at least intended to act toward poor Tarrin. "Yes, Peter, I am the one who kissed him. He brought me a very special gift yesterday and I wanted to thank him, so-"

"So you kissed him!" Peter interrupted. He scowled at Edmund. "You told me Tarrin kissed her. Now I find that my sister kissed _him_!" He was still frowning darkly when he looked back at her. "You are not allowed to go around kissing boys, Lucy. You're too young."

"Too young?" Lucy laughed. "Peter, you were just a year older than I am now when you first noticed and then fell in love with Thalia."

"That's different!" he protested.

"How? And does that mean that you think you are the only one in our family who's allowed to fall in love and be happily married?"

"What? No, I just- Wait a minute, you want to marry Tarrin?" Peter looked at Edmund. "You didn't tell me they wanted to get married. We should have banished him. I'll not have my sister getting married at eighteen. That's far too young."

"Our sister. And Tarrin didn't mention marriage to me either. Maybe she hasn't told him yet."

Lucy pouted at Edmund when he shot her a mischievous glance. "That's not helpful, Edmund. Peter!" She caught her eldest brother's sleeve and held on, stopping him from charging out the door. "Wait! I do not want to marry Tarrin!"

Peter stopped then looked at her, a bewildered look entering his blue eyes. "You don't?" She shook her head and he dropped into a chair with a sigh. "Oh thank Aslan!"

"I don't think that was called for, Peter."

"Careful, Pete, you might drive her to drag the poor chap to the altar just to prove a point."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at Edmund. "Grey Heath." Edmund clamped his jaws shut and bent his dark head, studiously poring over the maps. Satisfied that he wouldn't dare add any more complications, Lucy turned her full attention to Peter. He was watching Edmund with obvious curiosity. Clearing her throat, Lucy planted her hands on her hips in her best imitation of Susan and Kat when they were chewing out the boys. "Peter William Pevensie, I am eighteen years old, I am an adult, and I have been Queen for almost ten years now. I would think that you would trust me not to lose my head over any boy. My feelings for Tarrin are those of a friend. The kiss," here she could feel her cheeks warming in spite of her best efforts, "was nothing more than a thank you kiss between friends and intended for his cheek. It was pure accident that the kiss became a…a peck on the lips. And you should be glad that I prefer to keep Tarrin as a friend than someone who _does_ have designs on me like…like that despicable Lord Laufin! And if you even think about jumping to conclusions about my personal life or treating one of your own friends abhominably because of an assumption again, Peter, I will tell Thalia and Susan exactly what happened when you and Edmund went to Owlwood in Snowbrice."

Peter stared at her. Lucy whirled to face Oreius. "And I hope you don't get any ideas about intimidating Tarrin, Oreius, because he has done nothing wrong. And also because if you do, I'll tell Kat."

The Centaur arched an eyebrow then offered a slight bow. "It would appear that I have no reason to speak to Tarrin Peridanson about his behavior toward you, Queen Lucy. Although," he surveyed her brothers with a telling glance, "it seems I have great reason to speak to your brothers regarding Owlwood and Grey Heath. Thank you, My Queen."

Lucy smiled as her brothers groaned in dismay. She shook her finger at them. "And don't forget to apologize to Tarrin when he returns."

The feeling of satisfaction stayed with her until she reached her quarters. Her leg ached a little but it wasn't anything so bad that she even needed to use the ointment. A glint caught her eye and she smiled as she reached out to run her fingertips over the figure's golden mane. That Tarrin had thought to give her something like this—Aslan standing in triumph over the broken Stone Table, which was her absolute favorite memory of Him—was very sweet. Tarrin was very sweet and he made her laugh on a day when she had felt more than a bit overwhelmed by the thought of suitors coming not for Susan's hand but for hers. Yes, Tarrin was a very good friend. Lucy raised her hand to her lips then blushed. She shouldn't be dwelling on it. It was just a kiss and an accidental kiss at that. Not to mention it wasn't the first kiss she had shared with Tarrin when one counted the mistletoe kisses they'd shared over the last three Christmases. But…but it was her first kiss that wasn't tied to a tradition. It was a very nice kiss.

Lucy abruptly lowered her hand and went over to the desk. She could at least answer the letters from Kat and Thalia. And maybe she would jot down a little note for Tarrin just to reassure him that he wasn't in trouble with her. She touched the tip of her quill to the parchment wrote the 'T' before she changed her mind, transforming 'Tarrin' to 'Thalia.' After all, a personal note would be more likely to fluster Tarrin than set him at ease and she didn't want to make him more nervous. It had been a nice kiss, though.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Okay, so now we know what Lucy thought about the kiss annnnnd Lucy's brothers have learned that she doesn't mind playing hardball...and she'll win. ;) Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The moments in which friendship turned to love in the lives of the Steadfast and the Valiant.

A/N: This story is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. So here is Lucy and Tarrin's story...parts of it at least. Enjoy!

**Steadfast and Valiant**

_**Part Three**_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"Tarrin!"

He looked up at the cheerful cry and grinned at first to see her running across the courtyard toward him. Then he looked around nervously, feeling heat climb up his neck and into his cheeks as he realized both kings, not to mention the General, had come to the entrance of the training yard and were definitely watching him. He swallowed hard as he recalled his sovereigns' threats should he play false with their sister. He could feel his blush deepen at the mere thought of gaining Queen Lucy's affections, much less playing with them. By the Lion, he'd like as not swallow his own tongue before he managed such a feat. Or, the Valiant would skewer him with her dagger.

"Tarrin!" His eyes flew back to Queen Lucy who had stopped just short of him and he could not help the stray thought that perhaps she had intended to hug him. The twinge of regret that she had not was most inappropriate. Oh Lion, he hoped he wasn't still blushing. She smiled brightly at him, her eyes twinkling, as she teased, "Have you no greeting for me, Sir Delos?"

He blushed furiously and immediately bowed. "Forgive you, your queen. I mean, forgive me, my you." _My you? Oh, Aslan, what is wrong with me? Curse my knotted tongue._ Feeling his embarrassment more keenly than a blade, Tarrin bowed again, not daring to meet her eyes knowing he was making such a cake of himself. "Forgive me. I don't . . . I don't have the words proper. Proper words."

A gay laugh brought an irresistible smile to his lips in response and Tarrin dared to look at the youngest of the Four. She didn't seem to notice his miserably fumbling words, which always seemed to get worse when he tried to talk to her. He tugged on his dusty tunic, wishing he had thought to change immediately after wrestling with his younger brothers instead of deciding the damage could wait to be fixed unless his mother caught sight of him (thus he had gone great lengths to avoid her eye), then cleared his throat twice as he scrambled to think of something, anything to say. "Do you want me?"

Queen Lucy's eyes widened and Tarrin wished the ground would open and swallow him whole as he belatedly realized that must not have sounded at all like he meant. Clearing his throat again, he tossed a nervous glance toward the training yard. High King Peter was coming toward them with an unsheathed Rhindon glinting beneath the morning sun held tight in his hand. Tarrin gulped then turned back to the Valiant. "I mean, did you want me for, to do, something, that is."

She grinned again, apparently recovering from his slip of the tongue. "Yes, actually. I was wondering if you would be able to go riding with me. Normally Kat or Susan would go with me but Su's busy helping sort out some sort of mishap regarding the supplies meant to be delivered to that little village on the banks of the River Rush and Kat isn't back from her trip yet."

He glanced at her lips and immediately looked away as the words clogged in his throat. Instead, he could barely manage to give a little nod. Queen Lucy cheered and clapped her hands before taking his arm. He should have changed his tunic. Definitely should have changed his tunic.

He darted a nervous glance at her as they walked toward the stables but his tongue still wasn't cooperating.

"I say, Lu, where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Tarrin stiffened slightly at the sound of the High King's voice. A single glimpse of the man proved that he still held Rhindon unsheathed and he was giving Tarrin a very stern look. Queen Lucy lightly answered, "Tarrin's agreed to accompany me for my morning ride today and we have to go now if I'm to be back in time to prepare myself for court. Besides, don't you agree that Sir Delos is a much better choice than say Lord Denniwick?"

The lout who'd spent her birthday ball making an inebriated ass out of himself as he loudly and obnoxiously proclaimed there'd be another royal wedding by year's end? A hot flash of anger churned in Tarrin's gut as he recalled the faint pleasure of being the one who'd finally shut Lord Denniwick up with two blackened eyes and a fat lip. In the darkest corner of the beach right up by Cair Paravel's walls when the louse thought he would be able to trap Queen Lucy. "He's still here?"

Queen Lucy grimaced. "Unfortunately." She flashed a smile at her brother and then tugged on Tarrin's arm again. "Come on, Tarrin. Peter, we'll be back in an hour or so. Don't let Edmund get in trouble with Oreius just because you decided to abandon your training halfway through."

Tarrin couldn't think of a word to say the entire time Queen Lucy led him to the stables and when their horses were brought to them. He wasn't even fast enough to be a gentleman and help her into the saddle. He was seriously beginning to wonder if he would ever have the opportunity to prove that he could function like a proper knight and man. Queen Lucy probably thought he had rocks between his ears.

"Tarrin?"

"Queen Lucy?" He looked over to see mischief creep into her smile as their horses kept pace with each other.

"How about a race?"

He couldn't help the answering smile as he gave a quick nod. Then he let out a shout as her horse leapt forward in response to her signal, cutting in front of his horse. "That's hardly fair!"

Queen Lucy's laughter floated back to him as she urged her horse on. Tarrin touched his heels to his horse's sides and then hunkered low over the gelding's neck. He didn't laugh but the grin refused to vanish as he raced after the Valiant.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! I hope you enjoyed this one. I'm debating what else to include in Lucy and Tarrin's story (this one at least). I do have a couple of ideas but I'd love to hear your suggestions too. I might not use all of them but you never know when your idea might at least spark some inspiration. Leave a review and let me know what y'all think. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: The moments in which friendship turned to love in the lives of the Steadfast and the Valiant.

A/N: This story is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. So here is Lucy and Tarrin's story...parts of it at least. Enjoy!

**Steadfast and Valiant**

_**Part Four**_

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"What are you looking for, Tarrin?"

Tarrin startled, causing his gelding to prance nervously in response before he calmed him. He glanced guiltily at Queen Lucy and could feel his ears burning as he managed to force the words past his tongue, "Are you certain you didn't wish for someone else to accompany you, My Majesty? I mean, Your Majesty?"

He blushed as Queen Lucy flashed him a bright smile. She shook her head as she guided her horse a little closer to his. "Don't be dense, Tarrin. If I had wanted someone else to escort me on my ride, I would have asked someone else. Do you think I wouldn't?"

He couldn't help smiling in response. "In truth, your majesty, I doubt anyone would refuse to grant you a request."

Queen Lucy laughed, a rich sound full of such joy that he was tempted to laugh along with her, then she grinned impishly. "Wellll, it has happened on the rare occasion."

Tarrin blinked. "It has?"

She giggled. But before he could feel too foolish, she reached over and gave his near hand a squeeze. "Yes, on the rare occasion. Although, it's mainly been Kat and it is normally tied to such things as inviting her to come to balls and teas and picnics. Except for the time she told Peter and Edmund that they could not give me a baby giraffe for my sixteenth birthday."

"Did she know the High King was planning to give you a ship, instead?"

Queen Lucy's eyes shone with laughter and Tarrin suddenly found himself struggling to pay close attention to what she was saying and not thinking about…well, that misplaced kiss. His gaze dropped to her lips and then jerked back up as he realized with a flush that he was perilously close to the sort of thoughts that the Kings would rightly skewer him for having about their youngest sister. He forced his mind away from that dangerous path and focused on Queen Lucy's words.

"Actually, I don't think Peter told Kat about that one. She's forbidden him from giving me any more ships, though. Apparently, I don't need a fleet of my own." She paused, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief, as she leaned toward him and lowered her voice conspiratorially, "She's right but if I asked, Peter would give me an entire fleet."

A chuckle escaped him as he considered how the High King always indulged his youngest sister. "He'd give you the stars with rainbows if you asked, my queen. But then, who would not? You are beloved by your people and worthy of much admiration."

The Valiant did not answer right away. Her cheeks pinked becomingly, though, and Tarrin rubbed the back of his neck. Maybe he had spoken too freely. What if she thought he was attempting to flatter her emptily? No better than those snakes in the grass who had begun circling as soon as the news got out that Narnia's youngest royal was coming of age this past summer? He shuddered at the thought of Queen Lucy thinking he was no more sincere than that Lord Denniwick chap. Surely she knew he wasn't like that, but… Blast it all, he could hardly ask her how she felt about him. She might think he was attempting to broach courtship.

"I know Peter's tall but I don't think he can quite reach far enough to pluck rainbows from the sky. And, the Centaurs say that the stars of Narnia are people. Peter's too courteous to bother them. Although he might ask for a star's jewel to give Thalia."

Tarrin looked up sharply, but she wasn't looking directly at him anymore. Instead, she watched the light trail as a smile once more curved her lips. She glanced at him, letting him catch a better glimpse of her smile, as she added, "Tarrin, would you promise not to tell Peter and Edmund if I added a stop to our morning ride?"

He opened his mouth to answer then hesitated. "Why would the Kings be displeased?"

She grinned. "They won't be with me, but I don't want my irrational big brothers to be upset with you."

"Me?" he echoed dumbly.

"Then we're agreed. Come on!" She swung out of the saddle before Tarrin could even think to protest. "Hurry up, Tarrin! We shall have to be quick if we don't want our ride to take too long this morn."

Realizing that he had a better chance of persuading a Centaur to wear pants than convincing Queen Lucy to get back on her horse and continue the ride, Tarrin scrambled to dismount. His feet hit the ground and Queen Lucy grabbed his hand in a surprisingly firm grip. They walked the horses to a little clearing with a stream and tethered them there. Then, Queen Lucy led him by the hand deeper into the woods, chattering all the while.

"Just wait until you meet Mr. and Mrs. Leeds, Tarrin. They are so sweet and they just had their first litter of the cutest babies you could wish to see."

Who, or what, were Mr. and Mrs. Leeds? Tarrin had no idea, but he wasn't certain if he should ask. Queen Lucy squeezed his hand as she flashed him another warm smile and all thoughts of asking about the identity of Mr. and Mrs. Leeds fled. He needed all his wits about him to just keep from stumbling over his own feet.

By some miracle, they negotiated their way through the trees without him falling or, worse, knocking Queen Lucy over. Her grip on his hand never slackened. Tarrin was struck by the panicked thought of his palm sweating abhorrently. Lost in his contemplation of the best way one could apologize for having a sweaty palm, he barely noticed that Queen Lucy had ceased walking and stopped uncomfortably close to her. She let go of his hand and skipped forward, calling out cheerfully, "Good morn, Mr. Leeds! How is your family today?"

"A fine and fair day to you, O Queen!" came the answer.

Tarrin scanned the area but couldn't see the owner of the voice. Scolding himself for being a dunce, he searched the trees' leafy branches but there were naught but simple non-talking birds flitting about that morn. Then, he noticed the queen was now kneeling in the grass. Moving forward, his hand drifted automatically to rest on the pommel of his sword, offering a source of reassurance and confidence that he was capable of protecting his queen. Tarrin paused as he met the inquisitive gaze of a Rabbit. The Rabbit wriggled his nose then turned to Queen Lucy. "That is not a buck you've brought here before, your majesty. Not one of your brothers, is he."

"Oh no, Mr. Leeds. This is Sir Tarrin Delos, the son of Lord Peridan and one of our finest knights."

As the Rabbit's attention returned to him, Tarrin stood a little straighter and offered a formal nod. "Lion's blessings on you and your house, Mr. Leeds."

"Indeed, He has been most generous."

"Mr. Leeds! Have you lost all your manners?" Another Rabbit hopped out of a warren set beneath the roots of a large oak, her nose twitching as she wiped her paws on her bright yellow apron. She hopped up to Queen Lucy and bobbed a curtsey. "You'll have to forgive Mr. Leeds for forgetting his manners this morn, My Queen. Would you like some tea? And, some carrots? I might have some carrot cake leftover from last night if Mr. Leeds hasn't eaten it already." The pretty Rabbit doe lowered her voice slightly as she added, "He sometimes snacks before breakfast, you see."

Tarrin found himself suppressing a grin as Mr. Leeds sighed and thumped one foot against the ground. Queen Lucy giggled. "I completely understand, Mrs. Leeds. My brothers will do the same thing. Yet, they somehow always find room to eat some more."

"That they do," Mrs. Leeds agreed with a fond look for her husband. "Now about that tea, dears. We are out of carrot tea this morn, but I do have some lemongrass tea."

Queen Lucy smiled. "We'd be delighted to share some tea with you, Mrs. Leeds. Wouldn't we, Tarrin?"

"Yes, Queen Lucy."

"Oh, good!" Mrs. Leeds hopped back into her burrow then poked her head out and called to her husband, "Mr. Leeds, rouse the kits!"

Mr. Leeds promptly drummed a staccato beat. Tarrin only counted to three before twelve Bunnies hopped out of the burrow one after another. They cheered when they saw Queen Lucy and hopped over to her, letting her pick them up and cuddle them as they asked so many questions that Tarrin could neither discern what they were actually saying nor was he certain that they ever let the Valiant gain a word edgewise. Yet, both the Bunnies and the Valiant seemed delighted with their…conversation (although he wasn't sure that was the correct word to use).

Tarrin backed off somewhat, content to watch Queen Lucy doing what she loved – being with her subjects and they certainly relished having her attention. He still remembered his duties as knight and escort to the queen, although it always seemed a monumental task to drag his eyes away from the sight of Queen Lucy with a crowd of Bunnies in her lap as she laughed and made the appropriate sounds of admiration in response to the myriad of tales they were inundating her with as they talked over each other. As he scanned the forest, he was relieved to note that there were no indications of anything sinister lurking along the fringes of the clearing. A soft noise brought his hand to his sword as he spun to see…Mrs. Leeds. The Rabbit wriggled her nose as she held up a teacup and small plate with a Rabbit-sized slice of carrot cake. "Here you are, Sir Tarrin."

Tarrin carefully lowered himself to one knee in order to accept the offering. He bowed his head. "Thank you, Mrs. Leeds. You are most gracious."

She laughed and hopped away, leaving him to examine the very small teacup (though it was not as small as that offered by a family of Mice) and modest carrot cake slice. They were about the same size as the toy set his baby sister Maisee constantly forced him and the twins to use at her tea parties. Two sips of the tea and it was gone. The cake he managed in a bite. Balancing the teacup on the empty plate, Tarrin got back to his feet and strode over to where Queen Lucy was speaking with Mr. and Mrs. Leeds (their children having been shooed inside to eat breakfast). Mrs. Leeds didn't seem to notice his presence as she asked, "This Sir Tarrin is a very handsome buck for the Sons of Adam. Is he to be your mate?"

Tarrin stumbled and nearly dropped the teacup and plate. His face was burning. Would that the ground swallowed him whole! Still he managed to clear his throat. Queen Lucy and the Rabbits looked at him expectantly. Tarrin opened his mouth…and nothing came out. He closed his mouth, cleared his throat, and tried again. "Queen Lu-" His voice cracked humiliatingly and he wondered if he could find some Tree to hit him in the head so he could blame everything on a mild concussion. Clearing his throat a bit more forcefully, Tarrin tried again to speak. "Queen Lucy, we should go. You're expected back at the Cair shortly and it looks- like rain."

His voice cracked again so that he spoke the last two words an octave higher than he should have but by some small mercy Queen Lucy didn't mention it or burst into laughter. Instead, she nodded.

"Of course, Tarrin. Thank you so much for your hospitality, Mr. and Mrs. Leeds. And, your children look lovely today as usual. I shall try to come visit again soon." She rose and took the teacup and plate from his limp grasp, returning them smoothly to Mrs. Leeds, before she walked away.

Tarrin scrambled after her. His mind raced with ways to apologize for…well, he wasn't sure but he felt like he should apologize anyway. A tinkling laugh reached his ears on the wind, momentarily distracting him from his humiliation, but when he glanced around there was no one about save himself and Queen Lucy. An ominous roll of thunder echoed overhead. Tarrin glanced up to see the sky, which had been pristine and blue not even fifteen minutes earlier was now a mass of black clouds. They would have to hurry to get back to the Cair without a thorough soaking. "Queen, I- I mean, Luqueen, I mean, My should, hurry."

Curse his knotted tongue! Oh Lion, would he always be so tongue-tied around her?

Queen Lucy glanced back at him as they neared a stream but before she could speak, a clap of thunder sounded overhead chased by heavy rain.

Tarrin heard laughter once more and caught a glimpse of something darting about to his left but it was gone again when he tried to gain a better view. The rain was falling so hard that his clothing was already soaked through. Rushing forward, he grabbed Queen Lucy's arm. Blinking past the blinding raindrops, he shouted, "Hurry!"

Queen Lucy gave a curt nod. She ran toward the path. They shouldn't be too far from the horses. Tarrin ducked under waving tree branches and twice had to yank free of clinging gorse bushes, which he did not remember passing by on their way to visit the Leeds. Yet, they still had not reached the horses.

Queen Lucy stopped abruptly and Tarrin knocked into her from behind, although he was able to catch her before she fell. Before he could try to force an apology past his numb lips, she had already turned to face him, seemingly unheedful of how close they were standing together. Queen Lucy swiped wet strands of hair out of her face as she shouted over the thunder, "The path is changing!"

Tarrin took a step back from her and then turned in a circle, hunting for anything familiar. Nothing. He didn't recognize the trees or any other markers that might prove they were on the right path. They had already been walking for the better part of an hour by his estimation, maybe longer. How long had they been at the Leeds' burrow anyway? An hour? Two? Mrs. Leeds had specifically referred to breakfast but it was already quite late in the morn. The rain-darkened skies overhead made it almost impossible to discern whether it was still near noon or not. His stomach growled, reminding him that the Rabbit-sized slice of carrot cake hadn't been very filling. He hesitated then turned back to the queen. "Let us try this way." He pointed to the right where there was a slight break in the gorse bushes. "It should take us back to the creek and we can follow that to where we left the horses."

Queen Lucy nodded. But, as Tarrin forced his way down the barely visible game trail, he thought he heard more laughter on the wind.

Still, he hadn't much energy to spare toward investigating a sound he wasn't even certain was no more than the wind playing tricks on his ears. The rain stung his face and neck as it struck his exposed skin. He wished he had even a cloak to offer Queen Lucy but like an utter fool he had left the Cair without one. He couldn't even offer her the meager protection of his tunic or jerkin because both had already been soaked through. Thunder rumbled overhead and lightning arced across the sky, barely visible through the trees' waving limbs. On they walked. He must have miscalculated how far they had drifted from the creek. Or else they would have been there by now.

Then, it was right in front of them. Tarrin heard tinkling laughter again just before he felt something tug at his tunic and a force shoved between his shoulders. He stumbled forward, arms flailing, but he was unable to stop himself or even cry a warning before he crashed into Queen Lucy, knocking her into the rain-swollen creek.

Tarrin stared in horror. "My – Lucy, I- Sorry! Queen fault! Oh blast!"

Lunging forward, he caught hold of her arm with one hand and the material of her skirt with the other. He planted his boots firmly in the muddy soil and pulled. He managed to lift Queen Lucy halfway out of the creek when his right foot slipped. He jerked back, vaguely noting the sound of ripping as he did so, but it was to no avail. He floundered helplessly in the mud for a few more seconds before five bright lights darted forward and snagged his left leg, pushing against his knee. His knee buckled and he dropped Queen Lucy then tumbled into the raging water on top of her.

Pixies! Aslan take them, Pixies!

The thought brought on a rage that broke through his numb weariness. Tarrin thrashed in the water, struggling to find his footing and pull Queen Lucy up at the same time, but his boots never found purchase. He managed to dunk Queen Lucy and himself beneath the icy waters at least thrice. The last time he regrettably knocked heads with her. He almost drowned attempting to apologize. _Oh Aslan, could this get any worse?_

Finally, after an interminable amount of time, Tarrin surfaced in time to see Queen Lucy staggering up the grassy bank (the creek having jumped its bed completely now). He splashed over to her. His mind froze with dismay as he took in her bedraggled state. Her riding gown was torn in addition to being soaked. A large chunk of her overskirt was hanging awkwardly, a silent testament to the torn state of her garments. His mind summoned in perfect detail the sound of ripping fabric and he paled at the thought that he was the one responsible for the queen's disreputable state.

"Tarrin!" Queen Lucy was perched on the bank in a half-crouch, clinging to a sturdy tree as she stretched one hand out to him. "Take my hand!"

He obeyed.

With her help, he managed to drag himself out of the water to collapse on the equally wet ground. The Kings were going to kill him. He deserved it too. Pixies. How could he have ignored the signs that Pixies were about? It was a small miracle that they hadn't tried to trick him into kissing Queen Lucy…

Tarrin raised his head then shoved himself upright. They had to get back to the Cair. Aslan alone knew how long the Pixies had kept them wandering without noticing the time. Was it darker? Or was that just the storm still raging?

"Tarrin, are you all right?"

He nodded but couldn't quite look at her as he gasped, "Pixies."

"Pixies? You mean Pixies have been playing games with us?"

Unable to summon any words past his knotted tongue, Tarrin nodded again. He scanned the area but didn't see the lights that would reveal the Pixies' presence. Perhaps they had finally lost interest in them. Still, he drew his sword just in case the Pixies had decided it would be entertaining to watch them fight against some danger.

Trying not to think of his soon-to-be familiarity with gibbets, Tarrin kept Lucy behind him as he once more followed the path that was now in danger of being washed over by the still-rising creek. The Valiant drew her dagger but seemed content to let him take the lead.

Tarrin breathed a sigh of relief when he heard horses whinnying just ahead. By the Lion, he wanted nothing more than to ride straight back to the Cair. He burst through the trees eagerly only to stop short at the sight of the horses. Their flanks and necks were covered with lather and their manes and tack were hopelessly tangled. Queen Lucy gasped then rushed forward to soothe the weary beasts. "Oh you poor things! Tarrin, what do you think happened?"

"Pixies," he forced out in a strangled whisper. The Pixies again, Aslan take them. He checked over the horses, searching for any lasting harm but it seemed naught beyond exhaustion and the tangled tack. He looked over at Queen Lucy with a sinking heart as he realized his chances of keeping his head were rapidly vanishing. "Can't ride."

He tried to explain further but his cursedly knotted tongue refused to cooperate. Fortunately, Queen Lucy seemed to understand because she immediately nodded. "No. it seems our naught friends, the Pixies, have already taken our horses for a long ride. The poor things can't be asked to carry us back to Cair Paravel. Not in this weather. We'll all just have to walk." She paused then added, "Don't worry, Tarrin, I doubt Peter will be too angry as long as we're back by teatime."

Tarrin frowned up at the overcast sky. It seemed darker than before, darker than it should have been…but surely they had not been out in the woods that long. He glanced at Queen Lucy then offered a curt nod. He didn't dare open his mouth. Who knew what he might blurt out?

It seemed to take hours before they finally reached Cair Paravel, but Tarrin still hoped that was only the exaggeration of his mind as he trudged through the miserable rain and along the muddy paths. That hope died completely when the gates were opened to reveal a large party of soldiers gathered in the courtyard. They had lanterns.

"Lucy!" The High King's voice rang out across the courtyard with more thunder than had been rumbling overhead. He swung off his horse and sprinted toward them. He caught his sister in an embrace then abruptly shoved her back. He looked her over and then raised his head to stare at Tarrin. The friendliness he had become accustomed to seeing in the High King's eyes was gone. Instead, he was speared with blue ice. The same look that quailed hardened warriors and turned pompous ambassadors into sniveling boys wishing for their mothers now pierced him. Tarrin swallowed hard.

The High King yanked off his own cloak and wrapped it around his sister but his gaze never left Tarrin. The words that sparked through the air were surprisingly low and soft as he asked, "What happened? Why have you tarried all day only to bring Our Sister back to Us in a state of disrepair?"

Tarrin registered the noise of booted feet and horseshoes approaching but his eyes were fixed on King Peter's hand, which grasped Rhindon's hilt in a white-knuckled grip. "I-"

"You did what? Sir Delos, We trusted you with Our Sister's safety and honor and this is how you repay Us?"

Tarrin's throat was dry. He shifted his stance. Queen Lucy smacked her brother on the arm. "Peter! Stop it! Tarrin has done nothing wrong. We just had a few mishaps and we were only out until teatime-"

"It's been three hours since the sun set, Lucy." The High King's icy gaze sharpened along with his tone as he took a step closer to Tarrin. "Well? What defense do you give, Sir Delos? Have you any?"

"Peter!"

King Edmund's face was impassive but hot fire danced in his dark eyes as he added softly, "Shall we speak again of your boundaries, Sir Delos? Or merely revoke your title for ungentlemanly behavior?"

"That's the least of what We shall do," his brother muttered darkly.

Tarrin stood a little straighter and raised his chin. Opening his mouth, he surprised even himself as he stated calmly, "Your Majesties, General Oreius, on my life and my oath as a knight, I do swear that Queen Lucy took no harm from me. I would gladly permit myself to be slain here and now if I had even dreamed of doing such a thing. As a brother myself, I understand your concerns and your suspicions, though I dare to say that you do me an injustice in believing me capable of such things. Have I not proven myself to be a knight and man of honor since you knighted me just over two years past and before that when my family first came to Narnia? I beg you to take note of our horses' state. I escorted Queen Lucy to visit the Leeds family but, on our return, we were set upon by Pixies who wrought much mischief on ourselves and on our beasts. Our current state of dishabille is due to the Pixies and their mischief, which summarily caused us to be caught out in this storm for far longer than expected or intended. Else I would have escorted Her Majesty back to the Cair posthaste as soon as the weather turned foul. And, before Aslan Himself, I swear I attempted to do just that and save for the Pixies' mischief I believe I would have succeeded."

Without waiting for a reaction or even a proper dismissal, Tarrin executed a formal bow first to Queen Lucy and then to her brothers before he strode off toward the palace. It wasn't until he reached his own chamber that he realized what he had done. His legs went limp and he smacked back against the door with a groan. He staggered to his wardrobe and wearily changed into dry clothes, all the while contemplating what his fate was going to be now. The Kings were going to put him in a gibbet. Or, maybe they'll just exile him and have done.

He tensed as a knock sounded on his door. "Tarrin?"

Relief coursed through him at the sound of his father's voice. Perhaps the Kings weren't going to exile him, after all. Or...they could have ordered his father to produce him for their judgment. The thought was almost as chilling as the rain had been. He opened the door, braced for the worse. His father raised an eyebrow. "Did you dry your hair?"

Tarrin ran a hand through his damp locks. "I tried."

Peridan chuckled. "I doubt your mother will agree, but come the meal is waiting."

Tarrin's stomach growled and he eagerly followed his father to the sitting room where his mother was working on her embroidery. As his father sat beside his mother, Tarrin quickly took his own seat, balancing the plate of hot food on his knees. He had only taken a few bites before his father ordered him to tell him what had happened. Tarrin had finished eating long before his tale was done. But once he finished, he glanced anxiously between his parents before he suggested, "Do you think I should leave tomorrow to check on Raisa for a spell? Just to make sure she's doing well."

His father laughed.

His mother shook her head at him. "Peridan, control yourself." Turning back to him, she smiled gently. "Don't be silly, Tarrin. You did naught wrong and though our Kings are very protective of their sisters (as they should be), they are not apt to forget you and your father's loyalty. I will appeal to Queen Susan if need be to get you back in their good graces."

"I could speak to the General, Marsalla," his father added, "though perhaps his wife will wield enough influence to sway him to a less dour outlook on this mishap." He turned to him. "No running, Tarrin."

"I wasn't planning to run," Tarrin protested. "I was just…concerned for Raisa."

His parents exchanged a look then his mother gestured for him to come closer. He rose and crossed the short distance to the settee. He bent down and his mother placed the back of her hand against his cheek. Her eyes softened with motherly concern. "I do hope that you and Queen Lucy don't catch colds after being out in this weather all day. You should go to bed now."

"Yes, Mother." He kissed her cheek and then left the room. The thought of sleeping in his own bed seemed most appealing at the moment. He still wasn't sure if he shouldn't plan a trip to Sisemaal for a month…or a year. Especially if Queen Lucy caught cold. The vision of King Edmund strapping him down while King Peter skewered him or both Kings skewering him assailed him as he entered his room. Oh Lion, how was he going to avoid that?

He closed the door with a heavy sigh. Then, he sneezed.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Well, that didn't go as planned, did it? ;) Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


End file.
